First Impressions
by severus-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Satoshi's first thoughts on Daisuke, and how his opinion slowly came to change. SatoshiDaisuke. Read the short author's note at the end!


**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.**

**I've only read up to Volume 9, so I don't know what happens in the latest chapters. So forgive me if I have the character's do or say something that is contradictory.

* * *

**

His first thought on the subject of Diasuke Niwa wasn't a favorable one. At the time, Satoshi Hiwatari could only imagine Niwa as a devious, nice to your face but watch your back type of person. And even after he had joined Niwa's school and observed him from afar, his opinion didn't improve all that much. Gone was the thought of a devious, backstabber – the kid was obviously genuine in everything he did, and his personality wasn't in the least bit opaque. A bit of an idiot also went under the mental list Hawatari made in his mind of "Daisuke Niwa's Attributes".

Naming things – whether it was a list, a pet, or anything else – was not something Hiwatari was good at. Hence the rather stupid title.

Still, the rest of his opinion didn't change. He was, after all, a Niwa. He belonged to a family that always stole precious artwork, artwork that most certainly didn't belong to them.

_So what if he's a nice guy? _Hiwatari had thought at the time. _So what if he's a hard worker, and always kind and polite?_

Those were the thoughts Hiwatari repeated to himself every time he came in contact with Daisuke Niwa. It was a pointless effort, since Hiwatari could feel himself becoming dangerously fond of the red haired boy and his bright smile. Hiwatari couldn't bring himself to hate the guy either, something that made Hiwatari uncomfortable and rather desperate.

_If father were to find out! _Hiwatari would think even as he did something he never did – approach a fellow classmate (of course, that classmate was always Daisuke Niwa). Seemingly oblivious to the fact that Hiwatari wasn't regarded as the most approachable guy, Niwa-san would give him that friendly smile and would inquire about how he was.

It irritated Hiwatari, while at the same time reeling him in. _How can he be so friendly? Does he not hate anything? _

When Niwa-san finally turned in to the Phantom Art Thief Dark, it pained Hiwatari to think of him and Niwa-san as enemies, two people on opposite sides. He wanted to continue getting those friendly smiles and continue hearing that cheerful, meaningless chatter.

_Perhaps this is for the best, _Hiwatari thought as he approached his school the next day. _Niwa-san is a threat, not only to the artwork but also to myself. _Hiwatari brought his hand up to press against his forehead. _He's the only one capable of bringing _him _out. _

When Niwa-san fell down the stairs, Hiwatari moved to save him on instinct, breaking Niwa-san's fall and taking the brunt of the landing. When the red-haired boy apologized with such emotion for breaking his glasses, Hiwatari wanted to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," He reassured the other boy. Later, the desire to see the boy had been too much. Hiwatari managed to wait for him outside his home, and become visible at the last moment.

_Maybe meeting Niwa-kun outside his house hadn't been the best idea_, Hiwatari reflected. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that it was possible for Niwa-san's mother to step out of the house. Which she had of course. Though in that case it had been a relief, since Hiwatari wasn't sure he would've been able to hold back from doing something foolish – like kissing the boy.

_What had I been thinking, standing so close to him he was pressed against the wall? _

Yes, Daisuke Niwa was somebody important to him. Unfortunate, since it was also the only thing that would awaken Krad. And now things were more complicated than they were before, since Krad was intent on destroying the Niwa's and Dark. It should have been the same goal as Hiwatari's, but….

_There is always a 'but', wasn't there?_

Hiwatari knew himself very well. It was useful, since he shared a body with Krad, who would love to take over permanently. This way, Krad had no surprise ammunition to stun Hiwatari with at a weak moment, and it allowed Hiwatari to know his strengths and compensate for his weaknesses.

So it was no difficult feat for Hiwatari to figure out the nature of his feelings for Daisuke Niwa.

_But what to do about them? __That's the question, _Hiwatari thought with misery. He knew what he _wanted _to do, but that might not be the best option. He knew very well where Niwa-san's affection's lay – and it certainly wasn't with a blue-haired, blue-eyed Police Commander.

Hiwatari wished he could say that being Niwa-san's friend was enough for him, but it wasn't. _I'm selfish, I suppose, _Hiwatari admitted to himself. His selfishness aside, it wouldn't work out even if Niwa-san felt the same. Hiwatari's father would make sure nothing ever resulted from the mutual feelings.

**Hiwatari-kun's my friend…**

Well, that was a memory Hiwatari would treasure. Daisuke was very open about everything, but it still had been the first time he'd said something like that. It had warmed Hiwatari completely, and made him want to embrace the other boy.

It wasn't until after that incident that Hiwatari realized he wanted more.

For now, Hiwatari would have to be content with their friendship. One day, he'd risk that very friendship for something more. Hopefully, for once, Hiwatari would receive something he wanted… and be able to keep it.

"I've been waiting for you," Hiwatari said as Dark slipped carefully in to the room, the buttons on his stolen police uniform shining in the dim light.

"Ah, another sweet rendezvous with Hiwatari-kun!" Dark exclaimed with fake joy. Still, there was a glint of anticipation in his eyes. _So he enjoys these meetings as well, _Hiwatari thought with some amusement.

"Mmm," was Hiwatari's only response as Dark began to make his move. As Hiwatari began his count-attack, one thought lingered in the back of his mind before it was swept away as Hiwatari forced himself to concentrate on the here and now:

_This will be just fine._

_For now.

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It's my first DN Angel fanfic, so please be kind. Also, please ignore any discrepancies you may have noticed. I'm sorry; I tried my best.**

**I've written a sequel of sorts to this, told from Daisuke's point of view. Depending on the reponse I get for this one, I'll post it soon. Look for it, please!**


End file.
